Possession
by Quiet REBel girl -with VoDKa
Summary: There's a distinct separation between Alex Riley and Kevin Kiley. Mike wants to make sure Kevin knows that. SLASH


**Name:** Possession

**Pairing:** Michael Mizanin/ Kevin "Alex Riley" Kiley

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** There's a distinct separation between Alex Riley and Kevin Kiley. Mike wants to make sure Kevin knows that.

**Author's Note:** I feel bad for the way that WWE Creative keeps making Alex and Mike fight all the time. This is like, the mirror image of that.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**Warnings:** Sex.

**Prompt:** _A-RyxMiz. Monday night pregame._

Kevin arches into Mike's touch with a groan, his hands holding onto the older's biceps as if his mentor is his _lifeline_. When Mike kisses him, it's slow, soft, much the same way that the Champ is stroking his cock, all emotion. Kevin kisses back with the same intensity, breathing Mike in like air. When the older pulls back, it's only far enough to mutter soft phrases against his lips.

"You're my entire world, Kevin. No matter what they have me do out there, you're my _life_." Mike says quietly, and Kevin lets out a soft sigh, a moan on the tail end of it. Mike smiles against his lips.

The Champ strokes him a bit quicker, rubbing his hand over the tip and smirking as Kevin's hips thrust up to meet it, his breathing speeding up. Mike sits back a bit, his hand never leaving his lover's dick as his eyes sweep over the younger, taking it all in. Kevin's eyes are closed, his mouth open, and there's a light sheen on sweat adorning his skin. Mike can't even help himself, he has to _taste_ his protege. He dips down, trailing kisses down Kevin's torso from his chest, stopping to trail his tongue so very, very slowly up the younger's abs, and Kevin shudders, letting out a low whine.

Mike slows his hand and smirks up at Kevin slowly. His eyes are still closed, and Mike takes advantage, catching the younger off guard as he leans down, taking him into his mouth as much as he can.

"Oh God, Mike!" Kevin almost cries out.

He barely stops himself from groaning as Mike pulls off a bit before swallowing him again. Mike puts a heavy hand on Kevin's hip, holding him to the couch as he sucks. Kevin's hands move around to thread into Mike's hair, tugging just slightly as he digs his heels into the couch on either side of his lover. He's muttering all kinds of incoherent endearments, moaning around the words . The sounds go straight to Mike's dick, and he slides his free hand down between his own legs to grip himself, pumping in time with the way he bobs his head on his lover's cock.

He feels Kevin's legs start shaking about the same time as his own, and sucks harder. He loses his grip on Kevin's hip, his hand sliding down to brace himself on the couch. Kevin subconsciously takes the opportunity, thrusting sporadically into the older's mouth a few times before he completely loses it, spilling into Mike's mouth with a loud moan, embellished with his lover's name. All of the sensations are too much for Mike, and he finds himself coming a few moments later, all into his hand, moaning around Kevin's dick as he does. The vibration makes Kevin whimper and pull Mike off, dragging him up to lay on top of him on the couch. They exchange soft kisses for a few moments, Kevin tasting himself on his lover's tongue. It makes him smile. Mike pulls back and props himself up a bit to look into Kevin's eyes, petting his hair with a loving smile.

"I really love you." he says tenderly, rubbing his nose just slightly against the younger's. "And you mean...so incredibly much to me."

"More than the title?" Kevin jokes, an amused smile on his face.

"Are you kidding me? _Way_ more than the title!" Mike replies, smiling and kissing him again. "You're the most important thing in my entire life. I meant that."

"I know. I love you, too, Michael." Kevin whispers, wrapping his arms around his lover.

A loud knock on the locked door startles both of them, the call of "Mike, five minutes til Raw" causing them both to let out a soft sigh.

"Guess that's our cue." Kevin mumbles, watching as Mike sits up and starts to rearrange his clothes. Kevin follows suit, changing as well.

They're just about to walk out the door, Kevin reaching for the handle to unlock it, when Mike's hands shoot out, grabbing his lover by the upper arms and turning him around to face him. He cradles Kevin's face in his hands, kissing him as passionately as he can. As Kevin kisses him back, he lets a hand slip around to tug just slightly at the younger's hair. Kevin tugs him as close as he can, clinging almost for a beat before they're forced to part, their time running short. Mike only back up far enough to rest his forehead against his lover's, however, giving him a soft smile.

"Just remember, baby. Anything that I say or do, that's to Alex. That's the Miz, being a shitty friend to Alex." Mike mutters slowly, reassuring Kevin as best he can, the way he always does, before every show. "Remember, when you're out there, you're Alex. The rest of the time, you're mine."

Kevin nods, kissing Mike again with a smile. "Always yours, Michael. And you're mine."

"One hundred percent, baby. One hundred percent." Mike replies.

There's another knock on the door, and they pull apart, knowing they have to go out. As they drop each other's hands and exit the room, ready to face Raw, they do so with the faith, and the knowledge, that no matter what moronic things they have to endure, at the end of the day when the lights go down, they'll still have each other. Really, that's all they need.


End file.
